The End In The Beginning
by LilBitOBantar
Summary: Gene and Alex's worlds seem to be changing drastically. Confronted with murder, who will flourish and who will go down? In this strange alternate universe will they see the truth, the question being... Will Gene want to? Set in 2011 with a twist. Written with the ideas of sailormoon1982, check out her channel!
1. Chapter 1

Italics are the narrator, in this story the narrator is… You will find out at the end!

The End In The Beginning

_It has been said once before - in a fairytale I believe - that a dream is a wish your heart makes. In the early hours of the morning a woman comes home, where she has been and what she has been doing is long forgotten as the man who loves her welcomes her back into his open arms and this is where our story begins…_

_Knock Knock Knock_

Alex rolled over and Gene nudged her.

"You get it!" She moaned in her sleep.

"No you get it!" He said. She reached over and pulled the covers off him laughing in triumph and snuggling back down. He groaned, looking around for his dressing gown and, not being able to see it anywhere, he pulled on Alex's flowery one. The knocking continued more insistent this time,

"Alrigh', Alrigh'! I'm comin'!" He opened the door and found a man and DCI Jim Keats standing there.

"Ah Mr Hunt I'm Detective Chief Inspector Charles Mackintosh and this is my partner, Detective Chief Inspector Jim Keats, is your wife at home?" Alex joined Gene at the door,

"What's going on?" Gene looked down at her,

"Oh there's my robe!" Jim smiled at Alex,

"Good morning Alex. You look well." Alex smiled a confused smile at him and then looked up at Gene. He put his arm around her waist defensively,

"Yes, _**Mrs **_Hunt and I are well, how can we help you?" He put emphasise on the word Mrs, what could he say? He was a jealous man and Keats in particular had been trying it on with _**his **_wife for sometime now, though she'd never notice. She was far to kind and gentle to notice attentions from another man.

"There has been a murder, in your nightclub." Alex gasped and clutched at Gene, he held her closer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon arriving at their club 'C.I.D' Alex immediately went over to Ray and Chris to see if they knew what was happening,

"Chris was the one who saw the body and he screamed like a poof!" Ray said shaking his head. Chris protested,

"It was a yelp honestly!" Ray shook his head again and laughed,

"You screamed like slutty girl number 1 in a teen horror flick!"

Gene sighed God his bartenders were so unmanly, they might as well be girls, a big bunch of nancy sissy girls, unlike his wife who had more balls than them put together! Alex took his hand and walked through to where the DCI's were leading. Into the men's they went and low and behold, when they reached cubicle four they saw a man lying motionless with blood on the wall behind him and a bullet wound in his chest. Alex gasped and hid her face in Gene's shoulder.

_She had never seen a dead body he had been in the army and had seen too many._

"Did either of you know this man?" Said DCI Mackintosh.

They both shook their heads. Mackintosh looked at Alex suspiciously,

"He was obviously in your club last night so one of you must have seen him?" Gene shook his head again.

"Neither of us was on the floor much last night." Mackintosh was still looking suspiciously at Alex.

"Mrs Hunt, which is closer to the men's? Your office or the kitchen?" She looked puzzled,

"My office, why?" Jim with a look of dismay on his face said,

"The victim was killed by a gunshot wound to the chest."

"So how, Mrs Hunt, did you fail to hear a gunshot if your office is right next door?" Said Mackintosh, with raised eyebrows.

"Well maybe I had already gone home, I left at 4.00am." She looked at her husband. Mackintosh gave a small smile and Jim, still dismayed, said,

"This man was murdered between 2.30 and 3.00am."

"Since you obviously weren't you said you were. I repeat where were you?" Mackintosh used a little force in his last 3 syllables. But Alex remained adamant,

"From 12.45 to 4.00am I was in my office!" Gene narrowed his eyes at Mackintosh and Jim.

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate but it better not be what I think it is! No more questions, we're going home!" Gene put his arm around Alex's waist and gently towed her away from the crime scene. As they left, Jim looked over at Mackintosh,

"That was a little harsh Mac, implying she was having an affair."

"Hey but if it is true you'll finally get a crack at her, it's what you want right? I know I would if I was young and had my eyes on her. I mean who wouldn't?" He winked and walked over to forensics. Jim sighed to himself, that's true.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ahem!"

Caroline, Gene and Alex's lawyer, addressed the whole of the staff. They had all been called in, Ray and Chris (The bartenders), Shaz (The Hostess), Viv (The Bouncer), Sam (The Chef), Annie (The singer), Litton (The DJ) and Tim (The local politician and their fundraiser)

"Now, does anybody not know about the dead body?" Everyone shook their heads. She nodded,

"Good cause your all suspects!" Mac, smirking now, said,

"Now it seems the security cameras were turned off during this attack and the murder weapon has not been found yet. So that means one or more of you are either the murderer or an accomplice. You will all need to come down to the station for questioning. Immediately please!" They all bustled around sometimes chatting amongst themselves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now Mister Carling, you're a bartender are you not?" Mac raised his eyebrows at Ray and strolled round the table in the interview room, coming to a stop completely opposite and staring down at him. Ray nodded nervously,

"Erm… Yeah I s'pose so?" Looking down at him, Mac smiled.

"So at some point you must have seen this man," He held out a photo,

"Gill Hollis, come into the nightclub?" Ray, reached for the photo and picked it up, looking at it with a blank expression shook his head again,

"Nope, n'er seen 'im in my life. You should ask Mr H, 'e might know 'im." Mac looked puzzled,

"Mr H?" Ray nodded,

"Yeah tha's wha' we all call the boss." Mac sighed in acceptance and as Ray was dismissed, Mac shouted,

"Next!" and Shaz came in, still in her pretty pink, Hawaiian, hostess' dress. Mac eyed her up and down appreciatively,

"So Miss Granger, you as the hostess does surely meet and greet everybody who comes into the club. Are you sure you did not see this man," He held up a photo,

"In Mr Hunt's club last night?" Shaz shook her head.

"Erm… Maybe if you had a picture of him alive? I don't have a very good physical imagination." Mac nodded and sighed,

"Also, as you may already know, the security camer-"

Shaz cut him off.

"Okay, okay, so it was me who shut off the cameras, I just wanted some alone time in the stock cupboard with my boyfriend. Who for legal reasons I will not name!" Caroline shook head and looked up to heaven praying she would not be penalised for her clients' dim-wittedness, Shaz was dismissed and then in came Chris. Mac began to ask him about the security cameras and Shaz so Chris held up a hand to stop him, and said.

"Look, me and Shaz. We got this thing going on and yeah we did it in the stock cupboard a few times last night so I didn't really see anyone, Ray sorta covered for me with the bar 'nd stuff. But it's Viv you should talk to." Mac furrowed his brow, "Mr Viv James?" Chris nodded,

"Yeah, Coz 'e's the bouncer int 'e." Mac nodded, Chris left the room and then in came Viv. Mac cleared his throat,

"Now Mr James you are the clubs security, so you oversee all of the problems coming in or going out of the Nightclub, correct?" Viv nodded half-heartedly so Mac continued,

"So was there anything suspicious going on that night?" Viv frowned,

"The usual, you know, drunken fights outside in the street, the odd couple getting it on, kids trying to sneak in, that sorta thing." Mac sighed. This was getting him nowhere he only had 3 more suspects left to question and already they were all coming up with blanks.

"So nothing, at all, suspicious. Are you absolutely sure?" Viv nodded so Mac held up the picture of Gill Hollis.

"You didn't see this man going in or out of the club?" Viv shook his head and Mac dismissed him. Next came in Annie, Mac was very pleased to see her, he'd been eyeing her up in the club as she was setting up the mic and the band. He'd always liked his women voluptuous and she matched his standards completely.

"So Miss Cartwright first question, you don't happen to be single do you?" He said with a wink. Annie smiled,

"Actually I don't and it's Mrs Tyler, as in Sam 'the Chef's' wife." Mac sighed, it was never his day.

"Right ok, so Mrs Tyler did you see Mr Hollis last night in the club?" He held up the photo for what seemed the millionth time that night.

"No, I didn't. Sorry it's just that I don't tend to focus too much on individual people when I'm singing, as it would put me off if I saw a face of someone who didn't like my singing, it would make me feel like I can't sing at all really." Mac sighed but then composed himself and said,

"Thank you Mrs Tyler." She nodded smiling and stood up. Once she left the room Sam strolled in. He grinned at Mac and said, with raised eyebrows,

"I 'eard you bin eyein' up me wife. Bit 'ard not to though seein' as she's such a looker!" Mac frowned,

"Focus your attentions on this picture please Mr Tyler, did you see this man at all in the cl-" Sam cut him off.

"Look 'ere mate, there's actually no point askin' me if I saw anythin' cause I'm the chef, as in I'm in the kitchen the 'ole night long, 'til it's closed at 1am then I grab me stuff and me 'nd me wife go home for a bit of lovin' 'nd a sleep. Tha's all I got to tell ya!" Mac sighed,

"You can go." Well at least now he had one suspect left. As Sam reached the door he turned back to Mac and said,

"Look about Gene, 'e's bin me best mate ever since I knew 'im so I know that 'e would ne'er kill anyone and nor would Alex." Mac nodded and Sam left the room. Last but not least Litton walked in. Mac sighed and said dangerously,

"Look I'm tired, I haven't got any more patience so if you know anything about this then you tell me now!" Litton frowned,

"Well, there is this smarmy bloke 'is names Evan White. And he keeps tryin' to persuade Mr H and Alex to sell him the club. Plus I think 'e 'as the 'ots for Alex 'nd the boss don't like 'im much." Mac breathed a sigh of relief,

"So do they fight? Have there ever been any problems between the two of them, anything between him and Mrs Hunt?" Litton shook his head,

"He's just a bit of a ladies man tha's all, especially for boss's wife." Jim scoffed loudly; Mac frowned at him then continued,

"And has that ever resulted in anything between them or provoked a reaction from Mr Hunt?" Now it was Litton's turn to scoff,

"Nah, the boss don't do nowt to 'im and Alex never would, she's way too nice, always tryin' to be friends with everyone." Mac nodded and waved his hand at the door. Once Litton had left he turned to face Caroline,

"Now shall I put your clients down as un-cooperative or just plain stupid?" Caroline smiled sarcastically and stood up,

"Put the down as well represented and you can decide it from there." She picked up her coat and headed for the door when she reached it he said,

"I'll put them down as accessories to manslaughter." She left the room in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a quick note for my dear viewers, if you're very naughty or impatient and you can't wait for the next chapter just pm me for spoilers. And I know in the first ep of A2A series 1, it says Pete's in Canada with Judy but in my story they live in a house in Richmond. If you want to know why it's Richmond, then here it is: While I was writing this chapter my TV went onto the adverts and a Richmond sausages advert came on. I know silly right?_

Chapter 3

Back at their House, Gene and Alex squashed together on their sofa. Gene leaned over to Alex and put his forefinger under her chin, lifting it so they were at eye level. Alex pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. Gene reached forward and took the lip between his teeth and pulled it into his mouth. Sucking gently on it he laughed when Alex mewled in approval. Releasing her lip he put his hands either side of her face and kissed her forehead gently, then her eyes, then her nose, then her cheeks, then her jaw line. Alex mewled again in pleasure and frustration, pushing him off and backwards till he was laying flat on the sofa with her on top of him. She leaned down to kiss his lips but he rolled sideways so she fell on the floor with a thump, Gene laying on top of her. He grinned devilishly and kissed her lips, then her chin, then her neck, then her stomach, lower and lower until…

"MUM, DAD, I'M HOME!"

Gene quickly jumped off of Alex and pulled to her feet. During all their passion they hadn't noticed that Molly had come bounding through the front door after spending the week at her dad Pete and his girlfriend (who used to be his secretary) Judy's house in Richmond. Peter came in after Molly and smiled at Alex,

"Hey there, how are you guys?" Alex and Gene exchanged glances and looked away blushing,

"Were good, y'know same old, same old. How's Judy?" Gene tried his best to be polite but he really did not like Pete, after all he had up and left Alex high and dry with a 6 month old baby. Although if he hadn't then we would have never got married and I wouldn't have been the happiest man on earth… So maybe I should like you, he thought with raised eyebrows. Pete looked at Gene slightly puzzled by the fact his eyebrows were raised but continued talking.

"Yeah, she's erm, she's still pregnant and it turns out we're having a little girl! We're gonna call her Christine." Alex smiled, she knew that the baby would be called Christine, seeing as Judy's favourite musical and film was Phantom of the opera.

"That's lovely Pete, we're so happy for you!" Pete smiled back,

"Thank you, well I best be off, got to drive all the way home and give my wife and unborn child some love. Bye Mollster!" Molly grinned up at him,

"Bye Petester." They kissed each other on the cheek and Pete left, swiftly shutting the door behind him. Alex turned to Molly,

"So how was your visit?" Molly scowled horridly,

"I hate Judy! She so controlling and I think she has OCD, plus she was trying to get rid of me all the time I was there! She never let Pete spend any time with me, she ignored me and once I heard her say to him that I was a disrespectful little shit!"

"Molly!"

"No it's true mum! And she made me run around and get things for her! Like I was a slave or something!" Gene frowned,

"Well that doesn't sound fair to me, Alex maybe she shouldn't go up there no more, it sounds like this Judy really has a problem with 'er."

"It sounds like she's got depression. But sometimes depressed people can become rather dangerous; maybe you shouldn't go up there anymore…"

"Ok mum. Dad can I go and have some sleep? I'm really tired from the trip home." Gene grinned,

"Course ya can "Mollster"" He waggled his fingers at the name and Molly scowled.

"You know I hate that name, I just put up with it so he doesn't get upset!" Alex frowned at Gene.

"Gene, stop teasing Molly! Molly go and have a bath, then got to bed. Because you'll feel nice and clean once your in your bed." Molly smiled and kissed her mum on the cheek,

"Ok night mum, night "Gene"!" She waggled her fingers at him and wandered off into the bathroom. Alex laughed a little,

"You two are such big kids!" Gene pouted,

"She started it!" Alex grinned at him,

"Ooh pouty, look at that lip. I'm gonna get it, gonna get it!" She leaned forward and was just about to reach his lips when…

**RING RING, RING RING!**

They sprang apart and Gene muttered,

"For God's sake!" As Alex picked up her blackberry.

"Alex." She said clearly into the phone.

"Alrigh' boss. Is Mr H there with you, coz we got some bad news?" Shaz seemed a little panicky. Alex put it on speakerphone and Gene answered,

"Yeah I'm 'ere Shaz, wha's 'appenin'?" Shaz paused.

"Well… They've closed the club." Alex, who was shocked, said,

"Who, who closed the club?" Shaz paused again,

"Those coppers from this mornin', you better get down to the police station quick Alex, or they'll shut us up for good!" With that Alex ended the call and grabbed her keys. Gene looked at her,

"Don't worry I'll look after Molly while you're gone, and I'll see if I can call in some favours to sort this out." Alex kissed him and hastened out of the front door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When she reached the police station, she immediately went to the front desk and was just about to ask if she could see DCI Mackintosh, when she heard a voice behind her,

"Alex? Hi, what are you doing here?" She turned to see Evan White, the business man who wanted to buy there club.

"Evan, hi! What are you doing here?" She looked at him suspiciously,

"You're not in trouble are you?" He laughed and shook his head,

"No actually, I was called in for questioning about the murder in your club. It seems that one of your staff dropped my name into the suspect equation." Alex looked at him for a moment then, smiling, she changed the subject.

"So erm… How are you? Not still at loggerheads with my husband about our club, which, by the way, is **not **for sale." Evan laughed again and sighed,

"Ah, dear, dear Alex. Your husband and I will always be at 'loggerheads', as you put it, for two reasons:

1: I want your club and he has it.

2: He has you and I want you. Simple as my dear, but you know the arguing can always stop if you come over to my side…" He trailed off but smiled, leering at her suggestively. Alex looked rather panicked and tried to edge away from him, but he kept coming. She desperately needed help, she was in very hot water and she knew if she didn't climb out now she would get burnt. Evan leaned forwards and just as he tried to put his face on hers…

"Alex! Hello there, how are you?" Alex turned around and breathed a sigh of relief to see Jim standing there smiling sarcastically at Evan.

"Jim, thank god! Erm, I mean hi. Are you here for the meeting I asked for?" Jim frowned at her, but seeing the panic in her eyes nodded fervently.

"Err, yes, yes that meeting. Well we best off to the interview rooms then. Goodbye Mr White." Evan ignored him and leaned into Alex's ear.

"Don't worry my dear; we will finish this conversation in time." He pulled back, winked cheekily and walked through the double doors to the exit. Alex shuddered violently,

"Jeesh, that guy gives me the creeps. Thanks for that Jim, really thought I was in for it that time. Ha if my husband was here he would have very sore genitals by now!" Jim nodded and smiled - he liked the way she looked when she laughed – then composing himself he said,

"So why are you here? Did Mac want to question you again?" She shook her head,

"No, I was actually here to see if we could get our club re-opened tonight because we have a very important booking." Jim looked at his feet.

"Alex, I don't think that's going to be possible, after all it is technically a crime scene and there may still be evidence that can help us m-move the c-case alo…" He faltered as he looked up into her eyes, they silently pleaded with him as she batted her eyelashes. God this woman's a tease, He thought to himself, I should really give her a good seeing to; my office is only down the corridor… Time and a place, Jim ma boy, time and a place. He shook his head to clear all the thoughts away and looked up at her, her big, brown doe eyes glistened with tears as she asked,

"So you won't help me?" He sighed she sounded almost like a small child,

"Of course I'll try to help hang on a minute." He walked of down the corridor, trying to hide the fact that he now had a major hard-on! Jeez it hurt to walk, he shook his head crossly; the things he would do for that bloody woman!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok, thanks for your help, see you later on. Bye." He hung up.

Gene sat down again on the sofa and stared at his iphone. He had been waiting for Alex to come home with news for three hours now. And as he sat on the sofa in the living room staring aimlessly at the TV, not really focusing on the screen, the doorbell rang.

**Ding Dong!**

He jumped up quickly thinking it was Alex and ran to the door, as he opened it the smile slid off his face. It was DCI Mackintosh.

"Ah; hello again Mr Hunt. I just wondered if we could have a quick chat." Gene nodded,

"Ok but keep it down a little bit, me daughters asleep in the room down the hall." Mac nodded and entered the room swiftly, making his way to the living room and sitting down on the sofa.

"Ok, I'm just going to come right out and say this. Your staff are all incompetent morons who are wasting my time on this investigation. Now I think they're covering up for you, because you're their beloved 'Mr H', I also think your wife was cheating and that's why the man was murdered! So I just wanted you to know that if you are involved with this murder than I will have you your bollocks on a plate! Do you understand me?" He got menacingly close to Gene's face with his own. Gene pushed his face forward an inch or two as well and hissed,

"If you're threatening me, then I will give you three seconds to get out of my house before my boot finds it's way up your arse and kicks you out of the front window!" He was well and truly fuming now, and from what he could see so was Mac.

"Now if that's all Mr Mackintosh you'd better go." Mac smiled sarcastically,

"Thank you for your time Mr Hunt, don't worry if things go the right way, you and I will be spending a lot of time with each other, or with your wife perhaps."

"OUT!" Gene roared. And Mac left, still smiling that stupid smile. Gene threw himself angrily at the sofa, as he was just calming down the doorbell went again.

**Ding Dong!**

The nerve of that bastard, Gene thought angrily, coming back for another round! He pulled the door open violently and was surprised to see his wife and Ray's nephew Nick, who was also Molly's boyfriend, standing there.

"Hey darlin', alrigh' Nick?" Alex looked at him in surprise,

"Hi, was that Mackintosh I just saw leaving? What did he want?" At this moment Molly came out in her pj top and shorts,

"Hey, I heard shouting? What's happeni… NICK!" Forgetting her original question she threw herself at him and they kissed passionately. They pulled back from each other and Nick smiled slightly.

"Hey Molls, why are you in your pj's?" Her eyes widened as she realised that she had forgotten and squealing with embarrassment she ran back into her bedroom. Nick laughed and sighed, rolling his eyes at Gene and Alex,

"Better go see if she hasn't died of embarrassment and see if I can calm her down." And he headed off into her bedroom. Gene sighed and leant forward to kiss Alex on the cheek. She leant her face into his lips and moaned contentedly. Gene pulled back and looked back at her face. Then said,

"We need to go to the club, 'nd see if we can sort some of this mess out!" She nodded and they turned and walked back the way Alex had come, slamming the door behind them.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Driving in the car, Alex turned to Gene.

"What did he say to you?" Gene looked at her puzzled.

"What, Mackintosh? Nah nothing he just come round to frighten me and see if I would confess." Alex looked at him; Gene flicked his eyes back onto the road. She tried again,

"Gene?" He sighed,

"Look Alex, we are ok aren't we? You and me, I mean." She looked at him,

"I knew it; I **knew **it was going to be something like that! Jim said something like it to me in the station today, he said that you were a murderer and if I was smart I would get out now. Then as I was leaving he told me to think about what he said and if it seemed like the thing I should do then he'd help me." Gene clicked his fingers having finally connected the dots.

"That's it! They're trying to separate us, get us fighting to see if they can suss out that one of us is the killer! But neither of us is, so it won' work. You 'nd me, Alex, were unbreakable!" She smiled at him.

"So you're a murdering bastard and I'm a cheating whore, we make quite the exiting couple!" He laughed along with her as the mood in the car stared to lighten.

**Ring Ring, Ring Ring!**

Alex looked at the phone,

"It's Caroline." Answering it she smiled as Caroline's voice boomed out over the loudspeaker,

"Hi, Alex is Gene there?" Alex looked over at him, placing the phone on the dashboard he answered her,

"'Ey up Caroline, I'm 'ere what's up?" There was a shuffling noise from the other end of the phone,

"Tim's got some news for you." She passed the phone to him and he spoke into to it, clearly sounding happy,

"Hello, folks how's the day been?" Ignoring the question Alex spoke back,

"Tim, why are you using Caroline's phone?"

"Bastard things phones, people know where you are at all times when you've got one on you. So it's best not to have one." Caroline laughed over the line,

"Suspicious old man, you're only worried about being traced during one of your crooked politician deals." Gene coughed loudly over the line,

"Yes movin' on! What's the news Tim?" Tim, sounding proud of himself said,

"Your clubs open for business as of tomorrow night." Alex and Gene cheered over the line, then Gene asked, amazed,

"Blimey, how'd ya manage ta swing tha'?" Caroline laughed,

"Probably another of his crooked deals with some high class twits. So now, get your backsides over here and help set up! You know for a couple of bosses you too do now how to shake things up!" Gene laughed and Alex said,

"Thanks Caroline, we'll see you later, bye Tim."

"Bye."

There was another **beep **as they hung up and, kissing each other madly with joy, Alex and Gene made there way over too the club.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the club pandemonium was raging. There were people running about everywhere trying to get things done. The cleaners were franticly scrubbing at the blood stains in the men's bathroom and Sam was standing in the middle of the room trying in vain to give out jobs for people to do.

"Oi, Sammy boy!" Gene yelled, making everyone in the room jump and turn to look,

"When I ask for you to become the new boss then I will let you know, but stop trying to do our jobs cause you really are **shit** at it!" Sam smiled,

"Nice to see you too mate." Gene smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Right, now children, mummy and daddy are back so playtimes over and it's back to the day job. Ray, Chris, I want that bar spotless. Sam, I want the kitchen clean and ready for orders. Annie, your voice must be spectacular and then you can help Litton unload his DJ crap! Viv, Shaz, you can 'elp by directing the cleanin' crew. I want the blood stain of that wall now! Tim, Caroline give this," He handed them a bit of paper with diagrams and colour charts on it.

"To the bloke over there, he's doing the lighting and crap so he'll need it and 'elp 'im out with where things 'ave gotta go." Then he turned to his wife, grinning slyly and growled,

"And you gorgeous can come with me into the office. We need to finish up what we started this mornin'" He winked slyly at her and turned back around. The entire contents of their staff were **still **standing there and trying, not successfully, to hold in there laughter.

"Well what you waiting for, MUSH!" He yelled, and everybody dispersed, running in all directions to get all their jobs done. Alex grabbed Gene by the hand and pulled him sideways into their office. Once they were in Gene backed them against the door and started kissing her again. She giggled into his mouth and ran her hands up and over his back and shoulders. She ground her hips against his and he groaned with pleasure, reaching for the back her zip and…

"**AHEM"**

The loud cough made them jump out of their skins. Turning around slowly they saw a young woman with dark hair in a smart grey suit.

"Mr and Mrs Hunt I presume, my name is Maya. I'm a private investigator, and it says here that I have been hired to solve a murder that happened in your club without the police knowing." She held up a contract and smiled.

"I have a few things I need you to sign and then we can get started." Gene looked at Alex, Alex looked at Gene. This is gonna be a long day. They both thought.

_The ball is rolling, the murderer is getting edgy, the clues will soon come together, and eventually they will know. There is a reason Juliet wouldn't settle for Paris, she loved Romeo, she would never have had anyone except Romeo, so "Paris" they will see soon who you really are. And when they do, they will know__…_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ok so another instalment from our narrator there, hope it doesn't give you too many clues! So please tell me what you think? How was it? Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, just a quick note. If you haven't or want to, hear the song Molly and her band perform, just go on my profile and it will be posted on there. Thanks for all those who have been giving me their suggestions and reviews. Enjoy! _

Chapter 5

Annie and Litton were checking out the musical equipment. Litton turned to Annie,

"So, who's performing on Sunday An?" She looked at him with a thinking expression on her face.

"That's opening night isn't it?" He nodded,

"Erm, then it will be me, you and 'The Honeybees'." He looked at her,

"Why are 'The Honeybees' playing? They were awful last time they were here!" Annie sighed,

"Yes I know but they did get a lot of people dancing and after they danced they bought drinks, so that is good in the bosses' eyes." Litton nodded, Ah so that's why. He thought. They began unpacking the equipment for tomorrow's performance and Annie turned to Litton,

"Just between you and me, do you think the murderer is one of us?" Litton shook his head,

"My money's on Evan, I mean it's not like he don't 'ave the time." She laughed,

"Yeah but most of it is spent in pursuit of Alex." He chuckled in agreement and they carried on unloading their stuff. Annie opened the first box just as Litton said,

"Do you think they found the murder weap…" He stopped in mid-speech as they both stared at the container. In the space between the speakers and the top of the container lay a big, black gun.

"Oh shit!" Said Annie; the shock only just registering on her face. A few minutes later they were both panicking,

"What are we gonna do, OMG they're all gonna think were the murders! What shall we do, chuck it in the river or does this gun now belong to us because it's in our stuff, and if so should we keep it and just claim it as our own? Omg what are we gonna **do**!" After he stopped speaking, Litton started pacing. He then did the most stupid thing anyone could have done, he picked up the gun!

"No!" Annie shouted; seconds too late. Litton looked at her confused,

"What?" She sighed looking heavenwards then looked back at him.

"If that is the murder weapon then your finger prints are now all over it!"

"Oh."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So this is the murder weapon?" Said Alex,

"We're, not sure." Annie said, a little hesitantly. Alex looked puzzled and Gene asked,

"What do you mean you're not sure? Either it is or it isn't?" Litton stepped forward and said,

"Well for all we know it could jus' be a random gun but it was placed in our stuff, which generally means someone was tryin' to hide it, so that means it could be the murder weapon." Gene sighed then called Caroline's mobile. In 15 minutes she was there and examining the gun as it was dangling from Gene's gloved hand.

"Did anybody touch it?" Annie narrowed her eyes at Litton and said,

"He did!" Caroline muttered 'Idiot', then sighed loudly,

"I suppose we'll have to call the big leagues in for this one." And when everyone looked back puzzled she said,

"Big leagues as in: the police!" Everyone smiled at their foolishness and nodded their heads as Caroline picked up her phone and dialled the emergency number.

"Is this the Police? Yes, I need DCI Mackintosh please, telling him it's in regard of the Hollis case, what? Oh no, it's just that… we've found the murder weapon!"

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Mac arrived at the scene, he was rather grumpy. Why? Because he had been brought out of an important meeting that was about him possibly being promoted. He met Jim at the door and asked what happened, Jim replied,

"Well sir, two of the staff members "found" it stashed away in there stuff. Then one of them touched it, **bloody idiot**, and now they both have to be taken into custody and we'll have lots of lovely forms to fill in when we get back to the station!" Mac sighed,

"There's just no such thing as a quiet Sunday morning anymore. Ok get the plods on it and I'll see to speaking to the witnesses, who are?" Jim answered,

"Mr Hunt, Alex, the two being arrested and Caroline Price, their lawyer." Mac sighed again,

"Alright, I'll talk to those two back at the station, get them in separate interview rooms. Now where's Mr Hunt?" He said and, spotting him speaking to Caroline, he headed over to them.

**XXXXXXXX**

Caroline had just finished telling Gene what would happen to Annie and Litton when a voice behind them made her jump.

"One step closer to catching the murderer eh?". She turned round and scowled at him,

"Well good thing none of my people did it then!" He smiled sarcastically and said slowly,

"Hmm yes, well were you aware that it's possible that, something was used to muffle the shot? And your staff would know absolutely nothing about that? We shall see." Then he walked away. Gene watched him go just as Alex joined them,

"Gene, what did he say to you? And don't say 'nothing', because you look just the way you did in the car earlier!" Gene sighed,

"He's trying to pin the murder on someone in this club." Alex gasped,

"But no one at the club did it! Where is he? I'll bloody show him what for!" Gene chuckled,

"Calm down sweetheart, don't worry we have Maya on our side. She'll find out what happened." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"MUM! Hey, mum, dad!" She looked over his shoulder, smiled and waved as her daughter and Nick came bounding over.

"Hey Molls, Nick." Said Gene, whilst shaking Nick's hand and hugging Molly. Molly looked at her mum with sad eyes.

"Mum, what's going on? We just saw as we came in, Annie and Litton were in handcuffs! What happened? Tell me!" Gene put his hands on her shoulders, if only to stop her lifting of the ground in indignation.

"Molls, calm down. All that's happened is that they found the murder weapon in Lit and An's stuff." Molly gasped and Nick put his arms round her. While he held her close and muttered calming words to her, Shaz came running over.

"Guys, we just got some really bad news!" Alex sighed; the day just couldn't get any worse!

"What's up Shaz?"

"That group, you know, the ones that were supposed to perform tonight? Well they just called. Apparently 'someone' notified them on what happened and well…" Gene looked at her, please lord don't let it be so.

"Out with it?"

"Well, they… Cancelled." Gene exploded,

"WHAT! Who told him? I'm gonna kill them! I bet it was bloody Mackintosh or Keats! Christ on a bike, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse!" Alex reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Gene, honey. What are we gonna do? That's all of tomorrow night's entertainment gone!" Molly, smiling slightly, coughed loudly,

"Ahem!" They all turned to her.

"I think I may have a solution to your problem."

**XXXXXXXXX**

In 15 minutes Molly had called up four of her friends, who were now setting up band equipment on the stage. Molly was standing behind a microphone; Nick had a guitar, Abbie, a friend, was on the keyboard, David, Abbie's boyfriend, was sat behind a drum set, Charley, her best friend, was stood behind another microphone across the stage from Molly and Charley's boyfriend Jason, were sat next to a green laptop.

"Are you ready guys?" Molly shouted from the front. A chorus of 'Yeah's' came back then she shouted,

"5, 6, 7, 8!" And they started to play. Molly began to sing and Alex suddenly recognised the tune. It's was their favourite song, 'We own the night' by Jessie and the ToyBoys. As Molly was singing, Alex began to tear up. She had never been so proud of her daughter, she knew Molly was good at singing but she never expected this! Her friend on the laptop had somehow connected to the lighting and the speakers that were dotted around the club! They made different colours flash every second and it made their club look amazing! A few minutes later, Molly and her band finished and thunderous applause could be heard all around the club. Shaz, Ray and Chris were all shouting 'Encore!' and Viv had come in to hear what was happening, but Alex and Gene clapped hardest of all! The room went silent, waiting for their bosses comment, then Alex looked up and said,

"Molly, you have just saved our club!" And everyone cheered again!

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tomorrow night came quicker than anyone expected, but at 6.30 the club was open for business and people were flooding in. Maya sat at the bar, sipping her disaronno on the rocks, she looked around the club for any suspicious characters. She hadn't failed an investigation yet and she wasn't going to start now. Turning in her seat, she spied a bald man sitting alone, at a table in the corner. Suddenly her vision was blocked by something large and grey. She looked up and saw a man staring down at her.

"Hello there, what is pretty little thing like you, doing, sitting alone? Would you like a drink?" She shook her head pointing at her drink. The man looked like he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon so she looked desperately around for someone to help her. Spotting no one she thought up an excuse.

"Excuse me, nature calls." Then she slipped off to the bathroom. Evan followed her and Ray, who had been watching them carefully from behind the desk, told Chris to cover him and swiftly followed them. As he entered the bathroom, he heard cries and a muffled scream, followed by Evan saying,

"You know you want to!" Rounding the corner, Ray saw them. Maya pushed up against the bathroom sink, her back to Evan, his hand over her mouth, the other hand roughly grabbing her chest. Ray ran over and ripped Evan off of Maya, tossing him to the floor! Then as Evan struggled to get up, he punched him square in the jaw, shouting.

"Get out of 'ere, you despicable bastard!" And Evan leered slightly at Maya,

"What ever, your just a slag anyway!" And he left the bathroom. Maya felt her knees weaken and tears come to her eyes. But just before she fell to the floor Ray caught her and held her up.

"You okay love?" She smiled slightly, leaned up and, kissed him on the cheek.

"No one has ever done something that nice for me, all of my life. Thank you!" Tears were spurting out of her eyes but she didn't care. Ray grinned,

"Your welcome, jus' so long as your alrigh'. I'm Ray." She smiled back,

"I'm Maya."

"Do you feel well enough ta stand, Maya?" She nodded and he released her. Then holding his hand out for her to shake, she took it and they parted.

"You know, there's a bit in the kitchen where you can sit if ya wan' some peace 'nd quiet?" She nodded and he put his arm round her waist and escorted her to the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXX**

Evan wandered around the club. He was planning on some action tonight and that stupid bartender had ruined his best chances of a quick shag before he got to his destination, but no matter, she wasn't a priority. He kept walking and, finally finding the face he was looking he for, he sat down on the silver stool and turned to the woman next to him.

"Now there's the beautiful lady I have been searching for all night!" Alex turned back to him and said,

"Yes but this beautiful lady is married so carry on." He chuckled,

"You can't evade me forever Alex, I will have you in the end." Alex turned and looked at him, exasperated.

"Keep dreaming buddy." He laughed again,

"Oh I will, don't worry, I will." Then he walked away, leaving her sitting there in silence, slightly scared that she was getting in too deep, after all, she did have a fear of drowning. From the shadows, he watched Evan leave the club, and quickly followed him. As Evan walked out of the doors and down the street, he turned left into an alleyway. As he reached the middle of the alley, a voice yelled out from behind him,

"Oi; scum bag!" He turned and saw no one behind him. Shrugging it off he turned to walk on but walked into someone,

"Look where your going you toss…" His voice died in his throat and his eyes widened, as he saw who it was. Gene smirked, feeling the fear that crept off of him and took a step forward,

"So, Evan, I thought we'd already had a conversation about you trying it on with my wife?" Evan spluttered,

"I…I…I… Erm…" Gene laughed coldly,

"You, you, you? You what exactly? Thought 'Oh, Hunts not around, I'll try and get a leg over his missus!' or 'I'll try and get her to sell the club and leave her husband!' You know, I thought you were smart. But obviously you're not; do I have to remind you, yet again, to stay away from Alex?" Evan finally gathered all his courage, and smiled sarcastically at Gene.

"Aww, what's the matter Hunt? You're acting like a jealous fool. Are you scared of a little competition? And if your wife didn't really want me, then why would you have to keep warning me away?" Gene laughed,

"You really don't get it do you? I'm warning you away, not because you're tempting my wife, but because you're scaring her!" It was Evan's turn to laugh now,

"That just makes me more powerful and if she doesn't fall for my charms, I shall just take her by force. Then she won't get a choice!" After these words were spoken, Gene punched him in the face. Then they began to fight! Fists and kicks flying everywhere! But there shouts could be heard from the club's entrance and Viv, hearing grunts of pain and yelling, ran to help his beloved boss. Jim, who had just turned up at the club, in the hopes of chatting up Alex, saw Viv run and followed him. Back inside the club Shaz sprinted over to Alex and said,

"Alex, come quick, I think something's wrong! Viv just legged it from the entrance and that copper, Keats, followed him!" No sooner as she had spoken, Alex ran out of the door with Shaz and half the club following. As soon as she arrived at the scene, Alex gasped. There was Gene, bleeding and bruised, being handcuffed by Jim and Evan, also bloodied and bruised, handcuffed and being pinned to the floor by Viv. As Jim's back up arrived, they were lead away from the scene and Alex, Shaz, Nick and Molly followed the police cars in the Hunt's Mercedes.

**XXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, everybody! Now there's gonna be a little contest in this chapter. Whoever can name the quotes (plus authors), our narrator is going to use, gets there name used as a character and spoilers for the rest of the story. _

Chapter 6

'_Only the good die young, the twisted ones may live forever.' To our dear murderer: 'We are inclined to believe those whom we do not know because they have never deceived us.' You have deceived many and have fooled most, but you must be wary, for your last words will reflect your personality, which, like your soul, is twisted._

Sitting in interview room one cuffed to the table, Gene and Evan sat in silence. Gene growled at him,

"You did this, didn't you? You killed a man and put him in my club." Evan's face changed from a naughty school boy who was being punished, to an angry old man who has had his glasses stolen.

"What!"

"Yes, it must have been you! You're the only one who would think of such an insane way to steal a man's wife and his business." Shaking his head in disbelief, Evan turned to him.

"No it really wasn't. Look, granted, I may want to steal your wife and your business, but I would never kill a man for them! Besides, that man was a tasteless dresser I would never associate with a man like that, let alone bother to kill him." Gene looked at him,

"So you didn't do it?" Evan shook his head,

"No I didn't." Gene considered him for a second; then held out his hand. Evan shook it and smirked up at him, saying,

"You know I'm not gonna give up though?" Gene smiled and said,

"Consider it game on." They both nodded then began to chat, usual banter, like two men who meet in a pub whilst watching a football game.

**XXXXXXXXX**

From behind the mirrored glass in the interview room wall, Mac kicked the waste paper bin across the room, sending drawings scattered everywhere. Damn them, damn them both to hell! He thought angrily. Jim came in and turned to his partner,

"Anything? Either of them confessed yet?" Mac put his face in his hands and sighed,

"No, not a dickey bird. And now neither if them are suspects or the murderer!" Jim frowned,

"How'd you figure that then, Mac?" Mac sighed and said,

"Look at the way they are behaving towards each other. Two men, who hate each other because one of them got the girl. Now if Gene was the murderer, he wouldn't have then asked Evan if he was the murderer, he would have killed him for trying to get his wife and his business. Then, on the other hand, if Evan was the murderer he would have just killed Gene and taken Alex and the club. He wouldn't have bothered with someone, he thought was below him. Now do you see my predicament?" Jim nodded and bit down on his pen.

"Hmm, so that crosses two names off our lists. As for the other two in the holding cell, we interviewed them separately this morning and came up a blank. Then ballistics came back on the gun, it wasn't our murder weapon." He looked excitedly at Mac, who frowned,

"And why is that a good thing?" Jim grinned,

"Because the gun belonged to, Gill Hollis." Mac's eyes widened,

"The victim!" Both nodded and they swiftly left the room. When they walked past interview room one however, Mac stuck his head round the door and said,

"Oh by the way, you're free to go." Then left the two men sitting there in shock.

**XXXXXXXX**

As they left the station, Alex, followed closely by the other three, ran up to Gene and threw herself at him, sobbing with relief. He held her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh, sweetheart its okay, they let me out, I wasn't charged. Its okay, everything's going to be okay!" She eventually stopped and looked up, for a few seconds she just stared at him, then she jumped up and kissed him full on the mouth. He froze in shock then, jumping to attention, he began to kiss her back with desperate, loving kisses. They stood there for what seemed like hours kissing and caressing each other when finally Molly yelled out,

"OI!" They both stopped, detaching their lips and, still clinging to each other, they turned and looked at her,

"What?" They both said with confusion, but it was short lived as the looked at the three faces before them. Molly's was one of utter disgust, at what her parents were doing of course, Nick's was one of embarrassment and awkwardness, he did not particularly want to be standing there in the cold watching his girlfriend's parents make out and Shaz's was one of absolute delight and hilarity, as she tried desperately to hold in the giggles that were trying to burst from her. Gene scowled at them all and let go of Alex. Taking his hand they walked, Molly, Nick and Shaz following, to the car and back to the club.

**XXXXXXXX**

Back at the club, Alex was busy working in her office, when a knock on the door brought her out of her thought bubble. She looked up and peeking round the door was Shaz.

"Hey, Alex. Can I come in?" Alex nodded and waved her in. Pointing to the chair opposite her desk, Alex smiled at Shaz

"How can I help you?" Shaz looked a bit nervous and handed her a napkin. Alex looked at it and saw a scribbled diagram with a large X over one square section of it. Alex was puzzled,

"What's this?" Shaz looked even more nervous,

"Ok just promise me you won't tell Mr H." Alex nodded so Shaz continued.

"Well you remember that guy; you know the one who got murdered? Well I drew this for him, on the night of his death." Alex looked up alarmed,

"What! And you didn't think to tell the police? Why did he want this? What is it?" Shaz swallowed and carried on,

"Well, he said he was a club owner himself and he wanted to design his club a bit like ours. So I… Drew him a floor plan of the club." She said her last sentence without breath; then, seeing Alex's expression, breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw Alex wasn't going to yell at her.

"Oh, so that's what it is! Why is there a big X here?" She pointed at it, and Shaz began to nibble nervously at her lip.

"Its, Its, Oh Alex! Its your office!" Alex still looked confused,

"Why my office? What's so important about my office?" Shaz looked at her like she was the thickest person alive.

"Alex! Don't be so dense! ITS YOU! Your what's so important! I just heard from one of the cops on the case that the gun in Annie and Litton's gear was the victim's! He was coming here to kill you! And I almost helped him." With that, she slumped miserably in her chair and looked at the floor.

"Oh Shaz," Alex's eyes began to fill up with tears,

"Shaz, it wasn't your fault! You had nothing to do with it! He was just a nasty man coming here to hurt people, well not people just me, but anyway the point is, he didn't! I'm still here. Look at me, am I not alive? Dost thou see me as a phantom of thine friend?" Shaz giggled at her use of Shakespearean.

"Now we've got that cleared up, can I ask you a question?" Shaz nodded,

"Anything."

"Have you seen my red coat? You know the one with the colour that matches my Louis Vuitton purse?" Shaz began to nibble her lip again and Alex looked at her curiously,

"What now? Did you give it to Mr Hollis so he could sniff me out?" She laughed again and shook her head,

"Sorry Alex, this one you'll have to ask Chris and Ray this one." And with that she left the room, leaving behind the napkin and Alex's thought bubble silence.

**XXXXXXXX**

Once she had left her office, Alex made her way over to the bar where Chris was wiping down the surface with a wet cloth.

"Chris, where's Ray?" Chris looked up at her a smiled in greeting,

"'E took tha' Maya bird 'ome didn't 'e? She was dead upset earlier on." Alex looked up surprised,

"Oh, well I'll just have to ask you then." Chris looked puzzled,

"Ask me what ma'am?"

"What happened to my red coat?"

"Oh erm, well… We best go in the kitchen for this conversation." And she followed him round the bar and through the side door, into the kitchen.

"Alright. What happened?"

"Well you remember tha' bloke who got shot? Yeah well erm 'e was shot with somethin' mufflin' the sound righ'? Well yesterday me and Ray were in the lost and found cupboard looking for our football, you know the one you confiscated. And we finds this coat and has a bullet 'ole in it! So we panicked an' Ray called Mr H. He told us t' burn the coat because if we turned it over to the coppers they'd figure you as the murderer, so we burnt it and," He led her over a cupboard in the kitchen and picked up a silver pot from inside it, opening the lid,

"Here it is!" To reveal the grey and black ashes of Alex's favourite coat. Seeing her upset Chris quickly said,

"But don't worry boss, Mr H said 'e would ge' ya a new one for your birthday." Then smacking his hand to his mouth, realising he'd ruined the surprise. Alex didn't care though. She leaned forward and gave Chris a massive hug, whispering,

"Thanks Chris!" Then she turned and ran out of the kitchen. Chris stood there for a moment, bewildered at what had just happened, then shrugged it of and went back through the door to the bar and began to clean the surfaces again.

**XXXXXXXX**

When Ray finally rejoined them, Gene held a staff meeting. He, Alex, Ray, Chris, Sam, Viv, Molly and Nick all sat or stood around Alex's office. After Gene had been filled in, he turned and addressed his team,

"Right, so we've established that this dead bloke was here to kill Alex. We also know that whoever killed him used Alex's coat to muffle the shot. Now what we don't know is how he got in here or how the murderer got out of here. Does anyone have anything else to tell me?" Viv and Molly raised their hands.

"Right erm, Viv. What else happened that night?" Viv cleared his throat,

"Well that night, I sealed the back door's lock with some tape at 3am. Then next day, when Caroline called us back in, I checked the door and the tape was gone. Which means that either the guy hid in the club or someone let him back in after he left. But since we know no one did that, we must assume that he hid in the club somewhere." Molly squeaked uncomfortably and everyone turned to look at her. Alex was the first to break the silence,

"Molls?" Molly shifted herself slightly on Nick's lap and looked at the floor,

"I know where he hid." Gene looked shocked,

"You what?" She looked up with a very sorry expression on her face that killed any angry thoughts being felt towards her.

"I saw him at the club that night; he saw me and Nick together and said we made a cute couple. Then he said he wished he was young again so he could find love like we had. I told him that he was sure to get lucky and if he did then there was a great making out room that no one ever goes in, so he wouldn't be disturbed. So I think he must have hid in there while everyone left, then come out and got killed for his troubles. I'm s-so s-sorry m-mum." She said lip trembling. Nick hugged her to him and Alex and Gene made their way around the desk to hug her too. When she was finally convinced that the whole thing wasn't her fault, Gene continued his analysis of the situation.

"So, we now know none of us are the murderer or an accomplice of the victim. However, we still do not know who the murderer is or why he was killed. Oh well, its late. You may all leave ladies and gentlemen!" And with that he dismissed everyone, leaving him, Alex, Molly and Nick sitting in the office. Alex turned to Gene,

"I think this crime was associated with us." She gestured to the four people in the room. Gene frowned,

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, the dead man spoke to Molly and Nick directly, he also spoke to our colleagues about us. I think that proves my point!" Gene sighed,

"Look it's late, lets just go home and figure this out tomorrow." They all nodded and left silently. Molly and Nick set off to Nick's flat and Gene drove Alex and himself home.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Gene got a call. He drove to the local diner and sat down at the table. Looking at the man sitting across from him, he rubbed a hand over his tired face and said,

"What do you want, Keats?" Jim smirked at him from across the sticky, dirty table.

"I know about the coat, Hunt. The same fibres were found in the victim's bullet hole wound. Oh and you're wife is cheating on you." Gene narrowed his eyes dangerously and said, voice laced with venom,

"You're a liar." Jim chuckled and smiled maliciously.

"Believe what you want, but we checked her phone records and she's been speaking to that Evan bloke and several other men quite a lot. Sucks to be you buddy, but lets face reality. You two were never gonna last anyway!" Gene decked him and pinned him to the floor.

"You know what Jimbo, your mouth is gonna get you in trouble one of these days. Haven't you heard the saying, 'People with narrow minds generally have large mouths.'" Then he released him and stood up, staring at his pathetic form, which was crawling across the ground, mouth bleeding profusely.

"When are you going to grow up Hunt? The time for cowboys and Indians has long passed. The world has moved on and so has Alex, I think if you were wise, you'd do the same. Don't want anyone else getting hurt now do we?" He staggered up and slunk out of the door. Gene stood there, breathing heavily, then decided it was time to, once and for all, find who this killer was so they could move on with their lives.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_Death is not the worst thing that can happen to man. The game is called, the players are at the final stages. Truth will out, but sometimes human places can create inhuman monsters._

**XXXXXXXXX**

So what did you think? Good, bad? I know it's a little shorter than the others, but that's simply because its Christmas and I am awfully busy! Reviews make lovely Christmas pressies! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but things have been crazy down here in little old England! Hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year! I, for one, did not… But that doesn't matter. On with the story!

Chapter 7

Gene drove straight from the cafe to the club. He knew that Alex and Molly would already be there, arriving probably by Nick's fiesta. As he drove, he gripped the wheel angrily as he heard Jim's words running through his mind.

_I know about you're wife's coat Hunt__…__ Oh and she's cheating on you__…__ The world has moved on and so has Alex__…__ if you were wise, you'd do the same__…__ Don't want anyone else getting hurt now do we__…__ getting hurt now do we__…__ hurt__…__ Alex... hurt__…__ Alex!_

He jolted in his seat as his mind clicked. Keats was threatening him. Alex would never cheat but Jim was trying to sow the seed of doubt in his mind so he would move out the way. Then Keats could take her from him. _That Bastard! _His mind yelled avidly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When he arrived at the club, Alex was standing in the delivery bay, ticking the arriving deliveries off her list and directing the unloading workers as to where they should go. He smiled widely as he saw her offer the men her help. She was so perfect in his eyes, such a do-gooder. Of course they tell her its fine, but she disappears into the club and comes back seconds later with Viv, Ray, Sam, Chris and Nick. She said something to them then pointed at the things on the lorry. Smiling as they nodded and began to take the cases inside, she looked over and saw Gene getting out of his car. She waved at him, smiling from ear to ear. As he jogged over to her, he grinned and picked her off the ground. Spinning her around, he then placed her on the ground and kissed her passionately. She froze for a second then responded like she hadn't seen him in years. They stayed this way for what seemed like weeks, only to be brought out of their passionate paradise by the sound of a man clearing his throat. Pushing away from Gene, Alex turned round to look at the amused face of one of the delivery men. He handed her a piece of paper on a clip board and she signed it. Then, leaning forward and peering at his name tag, she said,

"Thank you very much, Fred." Fred smiled back at her, nodding, and walked away to the truck, followed quickly by his crew. Alex then turned back to Gene and said,

"What was that about?" Gene frowned.

"What do you mean? Why I kissed you?"

"Yeah, I mean yes I enjoyed it and yes I would definitely consider doing it again but, why?" He smiled at her and kissed her nose. Then he said,

"I kissed you because I want to show you how much I love you. And I will always love you and never leave you." She raised one eyebrow,

"Okay, what did he say this time?" Gene played dumb.

"Who say what? I don't know what you mean." She smacked him lightly on the arm and said,

"It was Jim wasn't it. He said I was cheating on you again, didn't he." Gene looked at the floor and nodded slightly. Alex groaned and put her hands either side of his face.

"Gene, honey, I would **never ever **cheat on you. **Ever! **I love you, love, love, love **you!**And I always will! Why would you believe him?" At this Gene protested loudly,

"I didn't! That's why I kissed you just now. To show you that I didn't! And that we will prove to everybody, that neither of us killed this guy!" She smiled a watery smile at him, tears forming in her eyes, and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Then drawing back, smiling, he took her hand and they walked into the club.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Alex headed straight for her office and beckoned Molly inside. As the both entered, she gestured to the sofa and Molly sat down. Alex sat beside her and said,

"Molls, I don't know what to do. The whole of the staff think Gene and I are killers, and by trying to help us, they are only succeeding in making us look even guiltier." Molly reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Mum, don't worry. I believe you! So does Nick and Shaz and Ray and Chris and Sam and Annie and Viv and Litton! Everybody believes you and dad. Don't worry about the cops, they're just looking for someone to blame." Alex laughed,

"Look at you, getting all insightful on your old mum. It's actually kind of creepy." Molly yelled,

"Hey!" And smacked her mum, lightly, on the arm. They both fell into a fit of giggles.

"Love you Molls." Said Alex.

"Love you too mum." Replied Molly and they hugged each other tightly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Gene walked around the club until he found Shaz. He called her name and she turned round to see who it was.

"Hey Mr H." She smiled. He smiled back and said.

"Hey Shaz. Look I need to ask you about that drawing you did for the dead guy." Shaz looked at her feet and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mr H but you looked like, anymore bad news and your head would explode!" He nodded and replied.

"No it's fine Shaz. But it's not about that, that doesn't matter. What I need to know is: why didn't you finish it?" She looked at him, puzzled, and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I saw the picture, I noticed that you hadn't finished drawing the outer areas or the bar. So why didn't you-" She cut him off,

"Finish it? Oh well I was interrupted." He frowned.

"Interrupted? By who?" Shaz bit her lip and said,

"Hmm, let's see… What was his name? Ah yes! That slimy Keats bloke."

"Keats?"

"Yeah, him. He came over to ask me where Alex was."

"So he saw the drawing, and the dead guy." Shaz nodded.

"Must'a done, he was sitting right next to me." Gene nodded,

"Thanks Shaz." Then strode away to talk to Ray and Chris.

**XXXXXXXX**

It was nine o'clock and the club was teaming with people. Music was blaring as Molly and her group performed their new song 'Something that I want' to the crowd. Most people were dancing and Gene and Alex were up on the balcony, watching over their club. Gene turns to Alex,

"Do you think I did it?" She reached over and took his hand.

"I think, that you would kill for me, and lie to protect me. But I don't think you killed this man." His glum expression turned to a smile, and he squeezed her hand gently.

"I know who the murderer is." She looked at him and said,

"So do I."

**XXXXXXXXX**

They both left the balcony and hastened to Alex's office. Once inside Gene turned to Alex and ran his hands through his hair.

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing." He looked at her, shocked, and cried.

"What do you mean nothing? How can we do nothing when we know that he killed someone?"

"Because he did it for me, for us! We should just thank him and move on!"

"Alex, we can't! This thing its… its bigger than us; it's breaking the law and lying to everyone, and protecting a murderer!" Alex looked at him,

"I don't want to be a part of this anymore than you do. But I don't want you to regret any decision we make, so its your call." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sweetheart, I love you. God I love you so much! So I want to give you, everything you want. Let's just keep his secret, and move on with our lives." She leaned her head on his chest as he held her tightly, and mumbled,

"Let's go back out to the club; I think people will wonder where we are."

**XXXXXXXXX**

As they left her office, they saw Mac standing there, as if he was scanning the crowd. Then Tim walked over to him and they saw his face change from a look of annoyance to a look of shock and disbelief as Tim whispered something in his ear. Then he left; swiftly, Gene and Alex followed him and Viv followed silently, pulling out his gun. When they reached the parking lot, Mac had Jim Keats at Gunpoint. Alex gasped as Mac pulled back the clasp and yelled over to Keats,

"Your GPS puts you here at the time of the murder Jim! Turn over the gun!" Jim smiled slyly and replied,

"I'm gonna pull out my gun, but you know how this is gonna go Mac. I'm not going to prison." Then he pulled out his gun.

"To hell you aren't!" Mac spat angrily. "You broke the law Keats; you broke the oath you took when you became a cop! Killing despicable hit-men don't count as keeping the streets clean!" Just as Jim was about to speak, Alex moved in between the two men.

"Alex!" Gene yelled.

"Wait. Everybody just stop for a second!" She cried. Everybody stopped and looked at her, she turned to Jim. "Thank you. You did this for me, and by doing so you saved me life. Don't make this harder for yourself. We will get you the best lawyer in town but please, just give me then gun!" Gene held his breath as Jim paused looking Alex right in the eyes. But breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly passed her the gun. She smiled gratefully at Jim and gave the gun to Mac, who put it in an evidence bag. Then stepping forward, he walked behind Keats and said,

"Jim Keats you are under the arrest for the murder of Gil Hollis." Then led him away. Alex ran over to Gene and buried herself in his arms.

"It's over 'lex, it's over." Smiling at her nickname she kissed him and they went back inside.

**XXXXXXXX**

As they went back inside, Molly's band had just started playing 'Accidentally in love' and they saw the rest of their employees filtering into the club and cheering in the crowd. Maya and Ray were holding hands, as were Chris and Shaz. Sam was dancing with Annie and Litton had even found a pretty blonde girl to talk to. Viv came in behind them and joined the rest of his co-workers as Gene and Alex made their way up to the balcony. They watched the performance for a little while longer and then went to sit down on an arm chair. Alex sat on Gene's lap and they cuddled.

_When you love someone you open yourself up to hurt, that's the truth._

Gene whispered to Alex,

"Do you think we should sell the club?"

"What? No why? I thought you loved this place?"

"I do, I'm just wondering if we should. Mac says that if they can't find the coat then Keats will probably walk."

"Well there's some good news. But mine is better." He looked at her, puzzled, then seeing the smile on her face; he looked down at her stomach and gasped,

"No, really? We're having a baby!" She nodded grinning from ear to ear as he kissed her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. _

Alex walked around the hospital; she had just bought herself a cup of tea and was walking back to room 34B. As she got there, she looked over at Gene. He was still asleep and his head was still bandaged up. She wondered if he would ever wake,

"Oh Gene." She sighed and stroked his cheek; the beeping of the monitor distracted her. She looked at it as was shocked to see that his heart rate had gone up at her touch. Then his eyes slowly opened, she looked down at him and smiled, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Gene, your awake!" He looked around, and murmured

"I had the weirdest dream."

"Your operation went fine and they removed the tumour. But you reacted badly to the anaesthesia, you've been in a coma for four days." He looked up at her and ran a hand over her cheek wiping the tears away. Then he whispered.

"Who are you?"

**The End!**

**TBC****…**

_Hey there, your probably all wondering about what just happened well don't worry because this is not the end. I am writing a sequel called the Beginning in the End so if you want to check that out it will be up in the next few days. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed this story and have been following! Cyber cookies to everyone!_

**OOO – Cookies **


End file.
